Our Institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the group and the study protocols are described in the group chairman's grant application. Our Institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the Group's Operation Office. Our Department has continued to be a major contributor to the group's activity, currently over 300 new invasive gynecologic malignancies and more than 500 new preinvasive lesions of the cervix are seen each year. More than 100 new patients were entered into one of the group's protocols this past year. We anticipate a greater number of new patients to enter this current year as recent activation of new protocols will increase our input. A proposal for adjunctive immunotherapy in the treatment of epithelial ovarian cancer is presented.